


A Pleasant Outing

by imaginary_golux



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Buri and Raoul have gotten snowed in at a hunting lodge, and thankfullyoneof them knows how to cook.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	A Pleasant Outing

Buri finishes lighting the fire and looks around the little cabin as Raoul closes the door tightly behind them, sealing out the wailing wind. “Horses are fine,” he says gruffly.

“Thank you,” Buri says, smiling a little. “So. I have two questions.”

“Go on,” Raoul says, stomping his boots free of snow and hanging his cloak up.

“First question,” Buri says, “can you cook?”

Raoul chuckles. “Yes, actually,” he says. “Nothing terribly fancy, mind you, but I _can_ cook.”

“Good, because I burn water,” Buri says, grinning.

“Then you can chop vegetables,” Raoul says, and Buri shrugs and takes the knife he offers her, and chops whatever he hands her up into bite-sized pieces while he messes with a heavy iron pot and mutters to himself about the poor selection of spices in a mouse-proof cupboard.

“You’d think a hunting lodge would be better stocked,” he grumbles, and Buri can’t help laughing.

“I didn’t know you were such a fussy cook,” she teases.

“So I want to make you a nice meal,” Raoul says, the tips of his ears going pink. Buri pats his shoulder.

“And I appreciate it, believe you me,” she says. “I’d be eating dried meat and trailbread without you. On the other hand, I might not _be_ in this cabin without you…” Raoul winces, and Buri shakes her head. “No, look, going hunting was my idea, and I heard the weather-witch’s prediction same as you did. It’s not your fault she was wrong.”

“Still,” Raoul says. “I wanted this to be a pleasant outing.”

Buri shrugs. “I’m warm, I’m about to be fed, the company’s good,” she says. “Day’s still going pretty well by my standards.”

Raoul looks immensely relieved. “Alright,” he says. “So. You did say you had _two_ questions.”

Buri grins. “So I did. Second question: how much of a fuss are you going to put up when I say we’ll be sharing that bed?”

“Ah,” Raoul says, and his ears go _very_ pink. “Something tells me if I fuss too much, my wild K’miri lover is going to be annoyed with me.”

“Quite,” Buri says smugly. “And frankly you’re a little too tall for me to throw you over my shoulder and carry you off, so…”

“I had better just cooperate?” Raoul suggests, grinning. “You know, George told me _exactly_ the right thing to say in situations like this.”

“Oh?” Buri asks curiously. “And what did George say?” Advice from George Cooper - this is either going to be amazingly insightful or hilarious. Or both.

Raoul puts a lid on the stewpot and turns to smile down at Buri, and expression so full of tender affection that it makes her heart ache. “He said, ‘When the glorious woman who has inexplicably chosen to keep you around wants something, you say’ -” he chuckles and leans down to murmur in Buri’s ear, “Yes, dear.”

“You are a ridiculous creature and George Cooper is worse,” Buri says, and hauls Raoul down into a hungry, joyful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
